The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method of making the electronic device, and, more particularly, to an electronic device with dual-side solderable pads.
Various Small Outline Package (SOP) electronic device structures, for example SON (Small Outline Package, No leads) and QFN (Quad Flat No-lead), have been developed to meet component miniaturization demands of electronic devices. After the electronic devices are assembled, they are attached to external circuitry for operating according to their designed function. Typically, the electronic devices are connected to a printed circuit boards (PCB) through soldering techniques. The reliability of the solder joint has a great impact on the fulfillment of the electronic device's function. Automatic Optical Inspection (AOI) typically is used for checking the PCB after soldering to determine, through profiles of the soldered devices, if there is any rosin joint, tilt, or missing solder.
For QFN packages, the solder pads are located on the surface facing the PCB. After soldering, the welding spots are sandwiched between the PCB and the electronic device such that they are blocked and cannot be seen. When using AOI machines for inspection, the solder features of such QFN packages cannot be captured for determination of solder reliability.
Packaging requirements include improved system level integration, improved electrical performance, heat dissipation, and further miniaturization. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a small package with good solderability, good heat dissipation and inspectable solder joints.